At Gunpoint
by aavikkohiekka
Summary: Sam's dead inside, or so it seems to Dean. He just wants his brother back.    written with:


* It was 3 am and Sam was busy. He was sitting on the grey couch cleaning his guns. He was doing this a lot more now, but now he had the time. This whole not sleeping thing was actually a good thing. He never felt exhausted or drained, he could use all his time focusing on the case ahead of him. -

He had just gotten off the computer, after 4 hours of research. Having double the amount of time made it easier to solve the cases at twice the speed. - Even it it meant you had a man who actually did need his sleep. -

Dean had been asleep for what seemed like forever, but Sam actually kind of liked the quiet now. It made it easier to concentrate and often he found the thing to crack the case at night.*

Dean didn't sleep. He just lied there, on the motel bed, facing the wall, staring blankly to nowhere. He listened to noises coming from just couple of feet away from him, from the couch, where Sam was still doing something. Sam didn't sleep, and for Dean it felt little twisted. He just couldn't sleep well anymore, knowing that his soulless brother didn't sleep, either. Sam would probably take out during the night for the case, without even waking him up. It seemed that Dean was only a burden for Sam. He sighed silently and pulled blanket to cover more of his body.

Cleaning the guns used to be kind of a sport for them. Sam did remember how they used to time each other to see who could take the gun apart and put it back together the fastest. But ever since he came back from Hell, Sam saw this as only a routine needed to get the job done. - He remembered a lot that happened before he had cast himself into the cage with Michael and Adam, but he couldn't help but feel like none of that mattered. _Dean _didn't matter to him the same way anymore.

Knowing his brother better than anyone, Sam of course didn't let him know that. Dean would be freaked and hurt. Not that it actually mattered to Sam if he hurt Dean, he just needed him at full capacity and he didn't need the extra drama. He knew Dean missed what they had, but he didn't.. Not the same way at least..

No matter what Dean did, it was no use. He turned around in bed, keeping his eyes now tight closed if Sam somehow would have turned to face him. He sighed again. He thought that now, that Sam had returned and things were back to normal... They'd be back to normal. But there was something wrong with Sam.

"Fuck this", he muttered to himself and pushed himself sitting on the bed. He got on his feet - upper body naked, he didn't sleep with nothing but boxers on. Now that he thought about it, he felt uncomfy.

"Sam?" he called, sounding sleepy, even though he really wasn't and walked those couple of feet, bending over couch's back.

"Dean.."

Sam didn't turn around to meet his brother's gaze even though he felt the green eyes fixed upon his hands still working effectively on his favorite gun. The Taurus. It wasn't necessarily as good as Dean's, but Sam had gotten it from Dean and no matter what, Sam would always favor this gun over every other.

Dean knew that, but Sam would never admit that to him.

"I thought you were asleep," Feeling Dean's eyes on him made Sam's heart beat just a fraction faster, almost not enough for Sam to notice..

"I woke up", Dean replied fast, simply.

"New cases coming up?" he asked right away, trying to pick up a conversation, which seemed to be harder and harder as the days passed by. Dean didn't look straight to Sam's face anymore, just kept staring at his younger brothers arm on the barrel of a gun.

After couple of quiet minutes Dean straightened and threw himself over the couch's back, sitting next to Sam.

Sam didn't know exactly how to react to Dean being that close. Normally it wouldn't bother him, but he was in the middle of something.. Well as long as he didn't interrupt him, then Sam figured it would be okay for Dean to sit next to him.

"It seems like there might be something in a few towns over. A man came home and found his wife murdered and his daughter missing. But the alarms were all on and there's nothing on the surveillance.. Police say it's a break-in but they have a hard time explaining the cameras being clean.."

He didn't look at Dean, he just kept his stern look on the gun in his hand..

Dean's eyes wandered around the room now. Only light was on the ceiling, straight up from them. It twinkled a little, but Dean's guess was that the electricity around here was just bad.

"Do we have any beer here?" he asked suddenly, looking back at Sam, who clearly wasn't in talkative mood.

"Hey, you hear me, man?" Dean bended to block Sam's view to have his attention to himself.

Sam let out an annoyed sigh. This was why he preferred working with Dean being asleep. Sure he was glad to have his brother back but he HAD been doing fine without him for the year they had been separated.

"Dean, I'm in the middle of something here,"

Their eyes met but even though Sam actually made his bitchy face, Dean didn't seem to care.

"What? I was just asking a question. Can't you take a break and talk to me for a while, Sammy"

"I told you to stop calling me that..!" Normally, sure Dean was the only one allowed to call him that, but now it was different..

"Or what?"

Sam could actually _see_ the moment the little devil got in to his brother.

The elder Winchester let his index finger slide gently underneath Sam's chin, only resulting in Sam being pissed.

On pure instinct, Sam pulled out the gun and pointed it squarely right between Dean's eyes. He was tired of Dean's games, he just wished he was alone again.

"I told you.. I'm NOT a little kid, Dean. Don't treat me like one.."

Dean startled a little, but only on the inside. It had been expected, to Sam to get mad at him. That was what he had tried all along.

"Yeah, _Sammy, _you're a big boy now", he said teasingly, putting his hand on the gun and sliding his fingers on Sam's wrist. With tight grasp he pulled the hand down, gun now pointing on his neck.

"If you really want to hurt me, shoot here, Sam", he said, looking down, then back at Sam, smiling sadly.

Sam was surprised. He had not expected this. He knew that Dean trusted he's never hurt him physically, but it pissed him off that Dean was this nonchalant about having a gun pointed at him.

This time there was no doubt in Sam that his heart was affected by this. Dean sitting across from him in nothing but his boxers with _his_ gun caressing his skin..

Unsure how to react he simply did the only thing he could think of.

"What are you doing?" biting down ever so lightly trying his best to hide it from Dean. Being insecure just wasn't _him _ anymore..

"I'm just on your way, Sammy. If you want to get rid of me this badly, just do it. Do it", he repeated, looking straight to his brothers eyes, with his own, green and narrowed eyes.

"I miss you, you know. I miss YOU. Where the fuck are you?" he asked, pressing gun harder against the spot where his collarbones united.

"I went to hell, Dean. Even if I don't remember it I'm still not the same. You above all people would know that, you kept saying the same when you came back," Sam really wasn't in the mood to talk about this. Obviously he knew something was off, but he hadn't told Dean. Preferably he didn't want to ever tell him. It wasn't any of his business.

He really didn't understand why his brother was acting like this. He just needed to stop Dean from interrupting him, not psychoanalyze him, for crying out loud.

Sam put a tiny bit of pressure on the trigger. Not enough to release it, but enough to make the point clear. Shut. the fuck. Up. Or I'll make you.

"Sam. Sammy, don't you ignore me now", Dean snarled as Sam looked like he had given up with him. When his brother looked at him with those blank eyes and pressed his finger on the trigger, Dean had it. He had enough. Not even thinking about consequences, he stretched his hand and grapped Sam's hair, to pull him closer.

"Shoot me then, Sam. It's easy. Just pull the trigger. It's the ONLY way to get rid of me, I tell you." Dean's hand stroked Sam's hair, as his other hand squeezed Sam's wrist to hold the gun towards his neck so hard it almost hurt.

"I want your hands all over me again, like before. Remember that, don't you baby brother?"

Sam's breath had automatically gotten heavier and he couldn't hide it, even though he might have wanted to. His eyes connected with Dean's green emeralds and seeing the legit lust in there made something in Sam's body click. He suddenly remembered how he used to be unable to keep his hands off Dean whenever they were alone. And when in public, he'd send longing glances and find secure spots to press him against a wall and kiss the fuck out of him.

Sam hadn't felt the same need in months and he knew Dean thought about it a lot. They just never talked about it anymore.

It pissed Sam off that Dean didn't get the hint. He just wanted Dean to shut up and go to bed, he needed to finish and then he had planned on taking the impala out for a spin.

Dean however was obviously horny now, but it didn't suit well with Sam. He yanked his wrist free and pressed the gun hard at Dean's temple waiting for the actual doubt to set in with Dean..

"You want me..?"

Dean kept staring at his brother with wanton eyes, even after Sam had pulled his hand off of his wrist and pressed the gun against his head.

"Shoot me Sam. Shoot me", he kept provoking his brother, wiping his head on tip Sam's gun. He knew, that Sam would maybe shoot him, in real. But he didn't seem to care. Sammy was all he had, all he'd ever have.

"Come on. Pull the trigger already." Dean turned his head and grapped the gun, opening his mouth and placing the barrel between his teeth, staring at Sam.

Sam locked his eyes with Dean's once more. His own starting to mimic the lust growing in his brother's eyes.

The sight in front of him had him nearly at a loss of breath. The entire situation was so wrong, Sam was usually the one initiating when he wanted Dean.. But Dean hadn't ben touched by him for over a year, by now Sam figured he'd be pretty much in need.

_God, I'm going to miss this, he thought. The touches, the kisses, the look in his eyes when he looks at me.. No one will ever look at me like that and I don't ever want anyone else to. _

_Then he leaned in and pressed his lips against Dean's in a kiss full of passion and love. He moaned against the silky lips and loved it when he felt Dean tighten his grip around his neck and bury his fingers in his hair.. If only he didn't have to say yes to Lucifer.. _

His line of thought was interrupted. Back in reality, Dean moved in to straddle him, moving ever to closer.. Sam could almost hear the blood pumping through Dean's veins..

"You want me to? Fine.."

Then he pulled the gun out of Dean's mouth, pointed it into the air and pulled the trigger..

Dean startled the more he had startled in months. In years, probably. For a second he was sure, that Sam would shoot him, but the gun was pulled out and shot was taken... In the air. Dean even yelled a little, covering his ears.

"What the fuck are you doing? You idiot! There are other people here!" he yelled, looking at his brother with fright widened eyes.

_What had happened to those days of pure, little happiness between them? Soft, seret kisses on the dark corners, turning passionate in a flash? _

Dean just couldn't even recognize his brother anymore.

"Would you preferred the cops getting here finding your body?"

Sam might have smiled a little under normal circumstances, but this Sam was painfully serious. He needed Dean, just not like he did before.. And he had no idea why..

"Isn't it better they just find a hole in the ceiling? Now that it turns you on so much.." Sam knew no one was on top of them, there wasn't even a room on top of theirs.. Maybe if someone had been in a room over them he.. No he still would have fired. Anything for Dean..

Dean was breathing heavily, due many things. Gunshot was one, tension of the situation second, and unexplainable lust third one.

"For you my body would have been better, you bitch!" Dean looked still so mad, shocked, that there was no easy way coming out of it.

"You fucking idiot", he mumbled and at last laid his hands from his ears to his legs.

"If you hate me so much that you have to threaten me with a gun, you can as well pull the fucking trigger." Dean stood up, not even looking at Sam, ready to leave. For a beer, for a hooker. For something to get him away from Sam.

Sam suddenly felt cold when Dean was no longer on his lap. Apparently he had enjoyed it more than he had thought..

When Dean once again called him a fucking idiot, something happened. He realized he liked it.. And that Dean was leaving.. He didn't know what he was doing, the next thing he knew, he had gotten up from the couch and suddenly he had his brother pinned to the nearest wall.

Still in his boxers alone, Dean looked vulnerable. Especially since Sam was still fully dressed and he had his arm pressed against his brother's neck. - Not enough to be damaging, but enough to make Dean know he was serious.

_Now you're not going anywhere. _

"You want my hands all over you..?" His right hand then slit slowly up Dean's chest, playing lightly at the nipple.. "How do you like that..?"

Dean was already going to pick up his clothes and to leave, when Sam suddenly grapped him and binned him hard against the wall, pressing his hand against his throat. He noticed he was standing on his toes.

"Aghn... What the fuck Sam?" he hissed, fingers wrapping around Sam's hand. When litlle brother's fingers slid up his chest he took fast, sharp breath.

"Oh shit... S... Sam, stop it. Stop it", he said silently, looking straight to his brothers eyes.

"No way.." He most certainly was not going to stop now. He knew the feeling stirring in his gut, the familiar feeling he had tried to convince himself he didn't miss or need..

The hand on Dean's neck moved to the hips of the elder Winchester, giving Sam room to lean in and place quite gentle kisses on the spots where his hand had been seconds ago. He felt Dean's breathing getting heavier, knowing for sure how much Dean loved being touched there. Slowly and teasingly Sam darted out his tongue to lick and kiss a wet trail from just below the ear down to Dean's shoulder..

"Mmh..." Dean let out quiet moan, leaning on the wall.

"Fuck, Sam..." Dean trailed his hands up his arms, all the way to his neck. He kept staring at his brother, accusing look in his eyes. Incident happened with a gun just a moment ago was still on the fresh memory. Somehow, it still had turned him on, giving him the worse boner in a while.

The younger Winchester felt how the words of his brother went directly to his groin, making him painfully aware how much he actually wanted Dean.

"I love it when you say my name, Dean.." The words escaped his lips before he could control it. But honestly he didn't care anymore.

He didn't give a rat's ass if the cops showed up, if anyone started banging on the door because of the damn shot.. He just thought "Then they'll get a show " because he most certainly wasn't stopping now.

He pressed his entire body against Dean's feeling the undeniable hard-on his brother could master.. Made Sam even more crazy.. And before he could do anything, Dean was tugging on his t-shirt which soon fell to the floor.

It all came very natural to him now, it's been too long, but still he knew exactly how to touch Dean to make him even harder.

So he went to his knees continuing his wet trail all the way down his chest, painfully slow..

Dean blinked his eyes when Sam's words slipped from his lips - those words reminded him of the 'old Sam'. Eyecontact was broken, when he slipped his hands slyly under his brother's shirt, feeling all the tight muscles under his hands - he moaned and ripped the shirt off.

"Oh shit, Sam, I'm so fucking hard now... It's your fucking fault, your stupid tricks", he cursed, grapping his brother's hair tight as he slided down on him, so down that Dean couldn't do anything but just gasp some breath. It was funny, how tall Sam looked even when on his knees.

"Fuck... Sammy... I need you to... Do it now..." Loud, low groan escaped his lips as Sam went under his navel.

Dean's panting actually made Sam tremble. Ever since he came back from Hell he had been with loads of women but never ever had he experienced this kind of lust from anyone he'd slept with. It was, like Dean said _need. _

Sam had to admit he loved having his brother like this.. When he was in control.. It kind of reminded him of life before, but he quickly shoved that thought away.

He kissed, licked and breathed in to Dean's skin continuously while his hand found it's way back to the gun that had ended up on the floor. It felt cool and familiar in his hand, making him smile in to Dean's sensitive skin as the idea came to him..

He looked up and caught his brother's eyes before he teasingly let the gun slide up against Dean's thigh, causing him to shiver..

"Knew you'd love that.." He moaned..

"Ah FUCK Sam, what are you... Doing..." Dean mumbled, eyes blurred already, first drops of sweat had appeared on his forehead - even his hands on Sam's hair were little sweaty.

Gun was cold against his thigh. As much as Dean was scared about what was going to happen, he enjoyed it way too much.

"Sam..." His dick felt uncomfortably hard on his boxers and he was afraid he'd come only from a thought of Sam banging him against the wall.

"Just wait, you'll love it.."

Sam was enjoying this way too much to give in now. He needed to see Dean squirming underneath his touch, he simply loved this too much to not do it. Besides he knew Dean would love it, even if he didn't Sam kind of didn't care..

His teeth just kind of sunk in on the skin just below Dean's navel, not hard, just enough to leave a little red mark while his hands slowly removed the tight boxers separating him from his brother's throbbing hardness..

The gun was still in his hand and when he let it slide up Dean's inner thigh, he automatically spread his legs to give him more room.

Sam finally allowed himself to touch with more than just his mouth - using the opportunity to grab at his ass and pushing his hips a bit more forward to give better access. Locking his eyes with his brother's Sam teasingly let his finger slide over Dean's entrance just to see the reaction.

God, this was going to look good..!

Dean sank couple of centimeters down, shaking. His brother's gun felt awesome against the skin, and thought of it been loaded just turned Dean's urges on even harder. As Sam's finger crossed his entrance, he slapped his hand to cover his mouth, to prevent himself from crying out any louder and bit his teeth tight on his palm, breath hissing between his teeth.

"Fuck, Dean..!" Seeing the reaction from his brother at the tiny touch made it impossible for Sam to hold that in. He simply became too turned on by watching the effect he had on his brother.

Without saying more, he opened his mouth and licked his fingers - making sure Dean saw it - before he pressed a finger against the entrance again, loving the feeling of Dean's legs nearly turning in to jelly at his touch.

"Spread your legs.." His own voice was raw and dripping with lust and Dean could do nothing but obey as Sam took the gun inside his own mouth licking at it pushing the barrel all the way in, moaning at the sight of Dean's eyes widening..

"Sam..." Dean's voice was pleading, but still he widened his legs wide open, as much as he in that position could. He still bit his other hand - he could feel the skin turning numb - as he placed the other hand on Sam's head. Sam's finger on his entrance felt too good, and look in his face was almost pained.

All he wanted was to Sam to jerk him off and fuck him. Faster, the better.

"Sam what are you..." Sentence broke when he gasped again. Sam licking the same gun he had taken in his mouth just not even minutes ago - it was too good.

The look he earned from taking the gun inside his mouth made his own dick throb, needing attention. But that was not an option right now - for now it was all about pleasing Dean.

When he took out the gun, he made sure that Dean watched him spit on it to make sure it was as wet as possible - Sam searched for the exact second Dean would catch on to what Sam had in mind..

"Fuck, you look so good, brother.."

Then he finally moved the gun in to press against Dean's hole, now positive Dean would understand his intentions..

Only Sam swearing made Dean's dick go even harder, to twitch against his belly - oh God wasn't he hard. But when Sam pressed the barrel against his hole after spitting on it, Dean gasped harder, trying to catch some air, fingers twitching agains't Sam's hair.

"...Put it in me. Push your gun on me, Sammy", Dean whined suddenly, looking down on his brother. His cheeks were bright red, and his eyes had moistened.

Sam sent his brother a dirty smile before leaning in to place a little kiss on his hip bone. But he quickly moved back though, needing to see Dean's reaction when he pushed the barrel inside him. As he did, Dean threw his head back against the wall and opened his mouth in a silent scream.

Sam was sure it was pleasure mixed with pain, but judging from the night's events his brother had a thing for pain - and guns.

He pushed the gun a bit further inside letting his tongue caress Dean's thigh.. Keeping completely quiet, wanting to enjoy every single sound he could get out of his brother..

Head almost made a cracking sound as it hit the wall. His legs felt like jelly and he had hard times trying to keep standing - he just wouldn't let himself collapse. And loaded gun inside of him... That would have been like Dean were playing around with his life like he had many to spare.

Breaths he took were sharp and shaky.

"Saaam..." Gun was cold and hard inside of him, but Sam's breath and tongue on his thigh were hot. Compination was just something to die for.

With one last push Dean had taken the entire barrel of Sam's favorite gun inside him - The mere thought was enough to make even the most holy priest hard!

Dean looked so amazingly hot, Sam couldn't even find the words to describe it.

He let the gun stay inside for a moment while he looked at Dean for any little reaction - Every time the slightest moan escaped Dean's soft lips Sam felt himself getting painfully harder. His pant were now annoyingly uncomfortable, but there was no time to take care of that now. Sam had a fantasy to live out.

He slowly started to pull out the gun and when he was almost all the way out, he slammed it back inside..

Dean had his eyes closed, and he trembled as Sam pulled the gun out, almost all the way. Eyes bursted open and Dean screamed out as the gun was thrusted back deep inside of him.

"Ahhhn..." Deep, long groan escaped the lips as he tried to adjust. He held his brothers hair in tight grasp, Sam's strong shoulders helped him to stand, even, when it seemed to be impossible to stay up on his feet.

"Aaagh... Sam... Sammy... Fuck me", he moaned, eyes closing again, fingers scraping the skin on Sam's neck.

As soon as Dean spoke the magic words in a panting beg, Sam knew it was done. He wasn't able to wait any more and he didn't really want to anymore. He needed to be inside his brother .

"I will.. But don't you think this needs a little attention first?" Sam pulled the gun almost all the way out and when he pushed it back in, he took Dean's aching dick in his mouth all the way, swallowing and using his tongue as much as possible. He felt Dean's legs nearly giving in, and the thought made him feel satisfied.

Now he was ready to finally become one with him again..

"A...Aghn!" Dean's mouth released high, loud moans between pantings. As Sam took his manhood in his mouth, he stopped breathing. Eyes stared at the ceiling, mouth was wide open, gasping for breath, failing at it miserably.

"Feels so fucking good", he screamed on one breath, pulling his brothers hair so hard that he could almost felt some of it almost ripping off.

His legs were shaking so badly, that it was only matter of time when they would give up under his weight. Muscles tightened again on his lower body and he slapped his other hand against the wall to have some support, some chance to keep up.

Dean's words and the stinging feeling of Dean's fingers pulling at his hair were actually the final stroke. Now he seriously needed to feel Dean from the inside out. So he slowly pulled his head back, the gun following within seconds - He'd have to clean that later.. Or he could just leave it like that. The thought made his cock throb..

"God.. I need to be in you now, you're driving me crazy," he barely recognized his own voice as he placed a rough kiss on his brother's skin, right beneath the ear.

Then he quickly removed his own pants and boxers which had been in the way for what seemed like an eternity!

As soon as he was naked, he noticed Dean's eyes trail over his body. He had been working out a lot more and being at jobs all the time had made him tanned.. He knew he looked a lot better than he did before that was for sure and he loved seeing that Dean thought so too.

Without further words, Sam just pressed his entire body against Dean's, not being able to hold back a deep groan. Fuck, he needed it, the sooner the better..!

Dean breathed heavier and heaveier all the time, eyes wandering around his brother's body as he undressed himself.

"Oh hell, Sam..." he mumbled, placing his hands on hard chest, feeling the muscles under warm skin. His fingers crawled the skin. "Come on, Sammy", he pleaded again, eyes going up from his groin, all the way through muscles to his lifeless eyes. He whimpered suddenly as little brother pressed himself against him.

"Oh, fuck Sam, you're so hard", he murmured into his ear, panting hard. His forehead was sweaty. His hand slided down Sam's side, and soon he stroked his brother's dick.

"Sam... Sam, fuck me". he whined, squeezing hard. Suddenly he pushed his brother away from himself. He straightened his neck ja smiled.

He turned around and pressed his hands against the wall, bending forward.

"Come on Sam. Take me."

Sam threw his head back as soon as he felt Dean's trembling fingers touch his manhood. He was ready for it, it physically hurt him when Dean touched him.

The words nearly made no sense to Sam anymore. His entire world had been reduced to only Dean and his own need to make him scream.

He placed a hand on Dean's hip while using the other to position his aching dick at Dean's entrance. He could tell his brother would be sore from the gunfucking but he didn't care and it didn't seem like Dean did either.

As he pushed himself inside, feeling his cock getting covered with Dean's warmth, Sam leaned in and let his hands slide around Dean's chest. He covered Dean's back with his own before letting his tongue lick the space just at Dean's shoulder blade. Then as he moved all the way inside, he couldn't help but letting his teeth sink deeply in to his brother's tanned skin..

Dean shivered when he felt Sam's hand on his skin.

"Uh..." he whimpered silently, as he felt Sam's cokc against his entrance. When Sam started thrusting in, Dean helped him by pushing his hips towards him. He let out long, pained groan, pressing his forehead against the wall.

Sam's hands almost felt burning, when they wrapped around his chest.

Dean took hold grip on his brother's other hand, and his fingers were shaking against the skin.

"Oh fuck..." Dean moaned loudly, as Sam's lick on his shoulder blades turned into forceful, hurting bite. He scretched his other hand back, grapping Sam's ass, just to pull him closer to him.

"Give me more..." he panted, looking at his brother over his shoulder.

Sam's hands dug in to Dean's chest and stomach as he slowly pulled out and slammed back in, causing the younger brother to nearly scream. Shit, it felt good to be back inside him.. !

Dean once again let his hand push at Sam's ass to make him get even further inside.

When this happened, Sam stayed there for a second before starting to roll his hips against Dean's ass, being almost certain to find his brother's sweet spot..

"Oh fuck, Dean.. Mmm," He had no idea what he was trying to say, but it didn't matter. He was reduced to a rambling mess the second he felt Dean's warmth around him.

He once again let his teeth return to the spot on his brother's shoulder, once again sinking in his teeth, this time tasting blood.

He heard Dean gasp and he knew it had to hurt him, but Sam didn't even think twice about it. In fact it only turned him on even more. Using his tongue, he licked up the blood coming from the wound, carefully licking his lips before repeating the motion once more..

"Shit it feels... Good! Your cock in my ass", Dean yelled, closing his eyes as Sam started slamming their hips together. His ass seemed to be all filled up by Sam's manhood.

"You're so big, I'm going to... Rip apart... Aaah!" His fingers gripped Sam's ass tight, pulling him hard against him, fingernails scratching red paths in his skin. Dean's eyes widened as the pleasure suddenly kicked in.

"Oh fuuuuuck Sam! Th... That's the spot", he yelled, squeezing Sam's hand harder. There was couple of traces of saliva on Dean's chin, and he didn't even bother to wipe it away, that's how much in ecstasy he was in. His cock ached between his legs, but he couldn't focus on anything else but Sam's dick's movement in him.

Then, suddenly Sam bit his teeth in him again. First gently, which made Dean moan in pleasure. Then the bite turned harder and next thing Dean knew he was grinning his teeth in pain, hissing, as he felt his own blood flood. His nails sunk on Sam's arm. He took fast breath as Sam licked the blood, letting his head rest against the wall again.

"Aaah you're... Killing me", he murmured, as his legs felt weak again.

Dean's blood tasted different than anything he had ever tasted.. Not even the fucking demon blood could measure up to the rush of licking up Dean's blood. The iron got mixed with the salty taste of sweat and it only made Sam want to bite harder and use his teeth to squeeze to get more.

That second he had the first taste he knew it wasn't going to be the last.. It simply couldn't be!

He definitely needed to have his way with Dean and a knife soon. But tonight it would have to wait although Sam was confident he was able to come just by being able to taste Dean's blood on his lips..

"Fuck you taste so good…"

He really needed to pull himself together to draw his attention back on finishing what he started.

"Still so fucking tight, Dean.. haven't gotten any dick for an entire year, it's no wonder.. Shit.." His words were more like a panting whisper just a few inches from the elder brother's ear.

Sam started a pace that was fast, hard and above all aimed directly at Dean's sweet spot, knowing crack any second if Sam just kept the right angle and pace..

"Ah... Aghn... Saaam..." Dean's moans were low and shaky at the point where his brother started dirtytalking to him.

"Y... Yeah Sam... Only yours... I had only... Aaagh! My fingers..." Dean hit his forehead against the wall again, to prevent himself from coming yet.

"Ohh fuck I'm going to come if you keep that up", he groaned, as he placed his hands back against the wall.

His body jerked against the wall as his brother fucked him - oh how dirty it felt. His other hand still groped his brother as much as he could.

"God, Sam, harder, just a little more..." His hand slapped the skin, commandingly.

"Don't you... fucking dare to stop now..."

Judging by the way Dean's hand kept getting tighter and tighter on his ass, Sam could tell he'd have a red handprint there even tomorrow. The thought of Dean marking him like that made him gasp for air..

"Trust me, fingers wont even compare to me.. Not even yours, brother.." Sam had lost count of how many times Dean had fingered him or even let Sam watch him finger himself.. He was amazing at doing it, but Sam knew he needed more than that..

"You thought about me then didn't you? Fucking yourself.. Imagining it was my cock.."

With those words he sped up the face and suddenly let his hand find the way to Dean's needy member, hard as a fucking rock.

"I want you to come for me.. On my hand so I can taste you in a minute.."

Dean gasped for air needingly, like he wasn't getting any.

"Y... Yeah... Fingers are nothing compared to this. I needed your... Cock in me", he moaned, pushing himself against Sam even harder.

When Sam's fingers slipped on his cock, he let out long, pained gasp.

"Yeah! Yeah I'll come for you Sam..." His muscles tightened once, twice around Sam's dick and he felt his own dick twicthing on Sam's hand.

"Little more... Sam... Ah... Aghn... I'm fucking co... Aah... Aghn... Ah fffffuuuuck!" As he let out his final moans, he came on Sam's hand, fast, hard. His whole body turned numb and he's legs broke down under him. If Sam wasn't inside him, and if he still wasn't holding him, he'd surely had fallen on the floor.

Sam needed to bite down hard to prevent himself from moaning at the sound and feel of his brother coming.. The feel of the hot fluid being spilled on his hand, the heat, the clench Dean automatically made when climaxing, the sounds, Sam's name on Dean's beautiful lips.. it was all enough to push him that much closer..

But he hadn't been teased for the past half hour, and he needed it harder. He kept his hands around Dean as he pulled out and whispered "Turn around.."

Dean said nothing, he only let out a mixture of an exhausted groan and a surprised gasp.

Sam had no problems turning his brother around to face him. As their eyes connected, Sam slid the hand covered in Dean's juice to his lips and kept eye contact as he darted out his tongue and licked it up..

Dean's eyes suddenly widened and his dick even made a little motion nearly coming back to life at the sight.. Sam smiled at this, but didn't make any effort to touch it. He only had one thing in mind. - His dick was still aching and in so much need of being back inside Dean, that he Sam just lifted him up and pressed him against the wall until he was inside him again..

"I want to look at you as I come inside you.."

"Sam", he groaned as his brother had suddenly lifted him up and pushed back inside of him, squeezing him tight against the wall. His hands tangled tight around Sam's neck, fingers running through his sweaty hair.

"You like this Sam?" he asked silently, lips just almost touching his brothers. He wrapped his legs around Sam's body and just to tease him, tightened his muscles.

"C'mon Sam, come inside me", he pleaded, moving his hips slightly, waiting for his brother to make a move.

"Fuck, Dean!" He completely lost his dominant facade that moment. Dean teasing him turned him - if possible - even more on than being the one doing the teasing.

"Yes.. I fucking love being in you, nice and deep.." He nearly lost his voice, but still he took a firm grip around Dean's body, keeping him up and in angle. Then he trusted deep inside him again and again, each time bringing him closer to the ultimate ecstasy..

"Oh fuck, I'm close.." At this point he just moaned uncontrollably loud and panting like never before. He felt little pearls of sweat now sliding down his bare back, no idea how he even noticed that.

"Do it.. I need it, Sam.. I need to feel you come in me now.." With that, Dean clenched, hard. And that was what sent his baby brother over the edge.

"Shit.. Deeeeeaaan!"

Sam truly saw stars as he just screamed as loud as ever not giving a fuck that people in the motel knew Dean and Sam were in fact brothers.

His legs nearly gave in the second he fell down from the high Dean had put him in. Dean closed his eyes and let his head rest against the wall as Sam slowly pulled out and and carried his brother to the bed. Dean said nothing, he just cuddled against the blanket Sam put over him. He always slept like a baby when they had had sex and after this Sam was sure he was exhausted..

Sam on the other hand felt extremely awake. Satisfied, but awake. He decided to take a shower. Under the water he thought about the entire evening and couldn't help but smile.. he had gotten Dean back and now he wasn't letting go.. He wasn't done with him, not at all.

He wrapped a towel around his waist when he stepped in to the room again. Looking at the guns on the table, he mumbled.

"now where was I..?"


End file.
